


Daybreak

by gudhvinr



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iambic Tetrameter, Poetry, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudhvinr/pseuds/gudhvinr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra's reflection, on the morning following the victory celebration. Because even a Seeker of Truth can be happy (for) one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

The dawn that crowns his lowered head

Uncurls her fingers ‘cross the peaks

From ice to towers. Hopes unsaid,

Our arms entangle, my hands find cheeks,

Caressing there the scars we share.

He reaches up to daybreak light,

With palms upturned to show his bare

Desire, to span the shape of sight.

Beneath his step the world has burned

And been reborn; his voice has tamed

The strength of kings, and yet he spurned

Dominion, seeking still his claimed

Commander, the god-bride he swears

He saw in mortal guise. A sun

His faith, the one that rides the airs

A paler sister. All undone

My fear of him, my trust repaid

In thrice it ever asked of me.

The morning brighter now, to shade

We wander, thoughts of what will be

Aflutter in my heart. For soon

His path will lead away from here,

A throne abandoned, and the moon

His pilgrim’s lamp. My Dalish seer,

By Mythal bound, can tarry not

Nor rest his mind, but fare forth, seek

The truth as I have done. His lot

Is hard, his yoke ungentle. Peak

To valley, sunlight blesses all:

And so my love’s own nature shines

For us. No matter Your designs,

My Maker, we shall heed Your call.


End file.
